


Voltron Drabbles

by neko_fish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish
Summary: Voltron & Sheith drabbles from Tumblr





	1. Unconventional Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading drabbles from my Tumblr/whatever else in case I ever forget my password and/or access.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random first line prompt: “ He wanted to tell him how much he loved him but”

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him but it’s hard to tell people things without a voice.

Well, maybe love is too strong a word for one of his regular customers, but that’s the closest word he can think of for this particular person. Every day, without fail, this person in the Galaxy Garrison instructor uniform shows up and orders a large black coffee to go with a smile. His voice is smooth and easy to listen to and it’s the highlight of Keith’s day.

 _Thank you_ , he signs at the customer as they walk away.

They rarely stick around to see.

Only one person ever does.

“Good morning. A large coffee to go, please.”

Speak of the devil…

Keith looks up at the sound of that voice to find Shiro standing there in his usual uniform. The only reason he knows the other man’s name is because of the friend he sometimes shows up with. Quickly ringing the drink up, he holds a hand out to take the money. True to their daily routine, he hands the change back and watches Shiro drop it into the tip jar.

Taking the travel mug, he fills it with their house brew and hands it back.

 _Thank you, have a nice day_ , he signs.

Shiro never turns away until he finishes. “Thanks, Keith. See you tomorrow.”

He watches until the man’s out the door and out of sight.

“Bro, you should just talk to him,” a voice suddenly speaks up.

Keith gives a start and whirls around to see Hunk, the owner of the shop.

_Hunk! Don’t sneak up on me like that!_

“Sorry, I totally called your name though, you were just too busy concentrating on something else,” Hunk says with an apologetic smile, signing the words as he speaks. “You should just talk to him. Shiro’s a great person.”

Face heating up, he signs,  _Talk to him with what voice?_

As far as he’s concerned, Hunk’s been the only person he’s met outside of school who knows any level of ASL. “You could write it down? Text him? Throw things at him like you do with Lance?” Hunk suggests. “There’s all sorts of ways to communicate outside of spoken words, bro.”

 _I know_ , Keith signs back with a sullen expression. As if the idea of talking to Shiro wasn’t daunting enough, he doesn’t even have any conventional means of doing so.

Hunk studies him for a moment. “Want me to introduce you?”

Losing the futile battle against the blush growing on his face, he scowls.  _No!_

“Fine, dude, you do you. Just let me know if you need a hand,” Hunk says.

–

“Morning, Keith. A large coffee to go, please.”

He looks up to see that familiar smile and nods. They go through their usual exchange and he hands Shiro his cup of coffee. As always, Shiro doesn’t turn away.

Face heating up, he glances down and signs,  _Thank you. I always look forward to seeing you. Please ignore this. I’ll see you tomorrow._

It’s probably not what Hunk had in mind, but Keith technically  _did_ talk, even if it is  _at_ Shiro rather than with.

“Sorry…” Keith looks up, unsurprised by the other’s confusion. But instead of looking uncomfortable, Shiro smiles sheepishly. “You were signing a little too fast for me to follow,” he says, signing clumsily.

Keith stands there, mouth agape.

“I’ve been learning but I’m still not very good,” Shiro mutters. “Please tell me if I get it horribly wrong.”

 _You learned ASL?_ he asks.

Shiro nods. “Yeah, I wanted to be able to talk to you…” A little more hesitantly, he asks, “Sorry, am I being too forward?”

He quickly shakes his head.

_No, I’m glad. I’ve been wanting to talk to you too._


	2. Cat Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t decide if I want Shiro to be the kind of cat lover that tries so so so hard only to have cats ignore him or the kind that has about 8 cats draped over his person at any given time

Scenario 1:

“C’mere. Please? Pretty please?”

Arching a brow, Keith walks down the hall towards the sound of Shiro’s voice. What he finds is the sight of their illustrious leader crouched down by the couch on his knees and elbows with a cat toy in hand.

He decides not to intrude and leans back against the wall to enjoy the view when the space cat notices him. With a meow that seems more telepathic than vocal, it comes skittering out from underneath the couch and levitates into his arms. It starts purring and the vibrations come out in colourful waves emitting from the cat.

Shiro pushes himself back up onto his feet and rubs the back of his neck sulkily. “Looks like it’s a universal constant that cats don’t like me.”

His first instinct is to berate the cat for its horrible taste. As far as he’s concerned, it should be over the moon what with all the attention being lavished on it. But instead, he shrugs and pets the cat and watches the colours transition from blue to a warm red. “Just like back at the garrison, huh? I remember that time you tried to rescue that cat from a tree.”

“It hissed at me and jumped down and ran into your arms,” Shiro recalls with a laugh. “I was so heartbroken.”

“Well, that’s why you keep me around for, right?” Keith asks, taking a step closer with the cat in his arms.

“I like to think that it’s for more than just this, but I have to admit, this puts you pretty high in my books.” Shiro smiles and reaches out to stroke the cat. “Thanks, Keith.”

Unperturbed, the cat continues purring happily, its red hues shifting to purple.

 

Scenario 2:

The lions land softly on the uninhabited planet and the five of them hop out to start exploring. Luckily, the atmosphere was similar to Earth, allowing them to walk around without their helmets. Coran had given them a list of resources he needed to upgrade some of the castle’s detection devices, but so far, the illustrations have proven far more useful than his descriptions.

“What kind of wildlife can we expect out here anyway?” Pidge asks. “You mentioned that this place once had people, right?”

“That’s right, number five. This was a thriving civilization back in the day, but all its inhabitants had to leave because they couldn’t coexist with the environment any longer,” Coran says over the radio.

Hunk huffs. “That’s not helpful, Coran! Were they wild beasts? Did they have pointy teeth? What if they come after us? Maybe we should’ve stayed in the lions?”

“Calm down, team. We’ll stick together until we know what we’re facing,” Shiro orders. They’re nearing the edge of a forest now and he notices something brushing up against his leg.

Looking down, he sees a large cat. It looks up and tries to climb up his leg so he reaches down to pick it up. It immediately rubs itself against his neck and chin and starts purring.

Then another cat shows up.

And another.

And another.

The paladins don’t notice anything until Shiro lets out a yelp from somewhere behind them. Keith comes running with his bayard in hand, ready to fight. But instead, he finds Shiro covered in large, happy cats. “Coran, would these happen to be the wildlife that drove out the people?”

“Very astute observation, Keith! These are indeed the beasts that scared everyone off this planet.”

Lance frowns. “They’re just cats. How’d they scare people away?”

“With their fur, of course! The Hapations found their respiratory system incompatible with these creatures and all had to move away,” Coran answers.

“So you mean these cats drove off an entire civilization because they were allergic to cat fur,” Keith mutters. 

“They seem to really like Shiro,” Pidge points out. 

Keith shrugs. “It’s always been like that. Shiro’s just a cat magnet. He once did his flight sim with cats on either shoulder and another three in his lap.”

They look over at their leader who’s still on his back and laughing as the cats nuzzle his face. No one’s seen him laugh like this since they were all shot into space in the Blue Lion.

“The air’s fresh and the wildlife are cuddly, I say we take our time,” Hunk suggests.

The four of them agree and they go about enjoying their stay until they’re forced to leave when a large cat, the size of a small hill comes barreling towards Shiro with aggressive love in its eyes.


	3. Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance & Hunk and fun garrison times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: As he flicked through the letters, a small, handwritten envelope caught his attention and his heart began to thump

As he flicked through the letters, a small, handwritten envelope caught his attention and his heart began to thump.

Standing by the front entrance, Lance studied the simply decorated, peach-coloured envelope, wondering who it could be from. It couldn’t be from his family—there was no address or name written on the front, only his name in beautiful cursive. Who would go out of their way to drop something like this off for him?

Were they too shy?

Were they cute?

Were they  _single_?

He decided to savour the moment and brought it back to his room, dumping the rest of his mail unceremoniously on his desk. All of the garrison’s mailboxes were anonymous, so whoever it would either knew him or had seen him check his mail before.

Oh, the possibilities.

Feeling the contents through the sealed envelope, Lance methodically rubbed the paper it as though it’d grow lips and tell him its secrets. It was flat and even all the way through, so not a letter…a card maybe?

Lance rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a letter opener from his drawer and slipped it into the slit between the flap and the opening and cut. His heart was racing as he removed the contents.

It was a single card with pastel flowers on the front and the words, “Thinking of You”.

His heart was racing now. Was it a cadet? Were the younger? Older? Were they in the same class? Did they help teach that class?

Holding his breath, he opened the card and took the plunge.

_“Don’t forget to wish your sister a happy birthday._

_-Hunk”_

Just then, the door opened and the culprit walked in. “Hey dude, what’s happening?”

Lance scowled and held the card up. “This is what’s happening.”

Hunk perked up. “Yeah, man, you asked me to remind you, remember?”

“Did you really need to write it in a card like that?” Lance complained.

“Was it the flowers?” Hunk asked with a rueful smile. “I didn’t want to forget so I dropped it off in your mailbox this morning. Did you think it was from a secret admirer?”

And just like that, his heart melted into a puddle and all he could do was wrap an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Maybe, but I’m not even mad, bro, your handwriting is  _gorgeous_.”

Hunk grinned. “Aw, thanks.”


	4. Dragon Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DA2 AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this [amazing piece of art by nonis](http://nonis.tumblr.com/post/165163844258/fenhawke-is-still-the-best-thing-that-happened-to/)

“Maker’s breath,” he exhales slowly, standing over the lifeless body of Sendak. 

Keith and Pidge come running to him, brows knit with concern. “Shiro, are you alright?”

“Hold still, let me see your wounds,” Pidge insists.

Shiro arches a brow when Keith doesn’t comment on Pidging using magic on him. Catching his curious gaze, the elf shrugs. “You’re hurt. You need healing.”

He smiles reassuringly. “I’ll be alright, Keith, don’t worry. I’m just out of breath from all that running.”

“You’re also bleeding all over the place, but, oh, was I not supposed to mention that?” Hunk asks, glancing around and hands fidgeting. “I wish I could help heal you.”

At this, Keith steps forward and scowls. “You stay away from him.”

“C’mon, it’s fine. It’s over. We did it,” he tells the group lightly.

Coran nods eagerly. “We sure did, just wait until I tell everyone about this! I mean,  _after_ we put out all the fires and everything, of course. I was thinking ‘The Champion of Kirkwall’, how’s that for a moniker?”

“I don’t suppose keeping it on the down low is an option?” he suggests with a weak smile. “I guess that’s fine. Just…Lance?”

“What is it?” Lance asks, uncharacteristically hesitant.

“Can you please not do that again? As much as I love dueling the Galra on your behalf, I’d much rather not do it again,” Shiro says.

Allura rolls her eyes. “You should’ve just let him fight his own duel.”

Lance grins slyly, slipping back into his old self. “Says the person who looked about ready to step in and wrestle Sendak herself. I always knew you had a soft spot for me, big girl.”

“Oh, I’ll give  _you_ a soft spot!”

Laughing, Shiro slings an arm around Keith for support and hobbles over to the others while Pidge continues fussing over his wounds. “C’mon, let’s call it a day and go for a drink.”

“I’m pretty sure the Hanged Man was on fire though?” Hunk points out.

“They better not jack up my rent for this,” Coran mutters.

He blinks. “Oh. In that case, suggestions?”

“The Blooming Rose, obviously,” Lance says with a shrug. “Fire or not, that place will always be open.”

“Much like yourself then?” Allura quips.

“You can have a go at the stash of Galran wine at my place I suppose,” Keith offers.

Pidge makes a face. “No way! Shiro, your wounds will get infected with all that dust.”

Holding a hand up, Shiro groans, “Alright, alright, that’s enough. Let’s go to my place. Any objections?”

The group stills and turn to him with easy smiles.

“That’s settled then. Hopefully I have enough alcohol to keep you lot from setting fire to the city again,” he mutters.

Scoffing, Keith shakes his head. “If anything, if you give them alcohol, fire is almost inevitable.”

Shiro chuckles. “That’s true, but I candream of a better world, can’t I?”

The elf doesn’t reply, but there’s a smile on his face, and if he holds Shiro just a little bit closer after that, neither of them mention it.


	5. Earthbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1o3o1 asked:
> 
> A/b/o sheith. Shiro meets a galran omega in Zarkon’s prison. The two dream of escaping the hell hole they reside. But their escape ends in tragedy.
> 
> Here you go! Thanks for sending the prompt!

Watching the guards approach his cell, Shiro holds his breath and quietly prays that they’ll continue on their way and leave him alone. But against his desperate wishes, they come to a half in front of the cell and unlock the door.

Not today.

Please, not today.

“Looks like it’s time for another upgrade, Champion,” one of the guards mutters, spitting his moniker out with disdain.

One guard trains their gun on his while the other hulls him to his feet. He struggles against them but with his arms shackled, it doesn’t take much for the guard to get the upper hand. They drag him out of the cell and down the dark hallway, lit only by dull, pulsing purple. Shiro glances back at his cell. 

Not today. 

What will Keith think when he finds an empty cell?

“I have a plan, Shiro. Tomorrow, we’ll get out of here,” Keith had said to him during his visit, eyes bright with fiery determination.

During his time in captivity, he’s picked up bits and pieces of information about the Galran society. The population had multiple ways of segmenting their demographics, with a secondary sex playing a major role in their rank in society. Most of the highest ranks were ‘alphas’ while ‘omegas’ like Keith weren’t even allowed to enroll in the military. Instead, they’re brought onto the fleets as consorts and gifts instead, each identified by a locked collar around their necks.

Being the gift to an exiled prince, Keith was afforded a lot more freedom than most of his fellow omegas, something he took full advantage of by wandering the halls with impunity. And if he happened to wander over to the prison cells to talk to the Champion, then none of the guards were going to stop him. Together, they exchange information about each other and their homes and Shiro wonders how anyone could ever think of such a bright and talented person as second rate.

The guards hull him into a laboratory where one by one, they strap his limbs down onto the table. He struggles against the metal biting into his skin. “You already took my arm! What more do you want?”

Something sharp bites into his skin. His vision begins to blur when a hand reaches out. “What do you think you’re doing? I want him awake for this,” he hears, but it’s too late.

When he comes to, there are voices.

“Don’t hit him!”

“It’s the only way to wake him up! We have to get him out!”

He lets out a groan.

Immediately, there’s a hand on his face. “Shiro? Hey, Shiro, are you awake?”

At the familiar voice, he reaches up and strokes the hand. “Keith?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” comes the whispered reply. “I know they drugged you, but can you get up? C’mon, we need to get out of here.”

Against his body’s protest, he pushes himself up and spies the Galran standing to the other side of the room and tenses. Staggering to his feet, he stands protectively in front of Keith. The soldier exhales, amused. “Stand down, Champion. I’m not your enemy.”

Keith is at his side, tugging at his arm. “He’s right, Shiro. Ulaz is helping us. Here, give me your arm. Let’s go before anyone notices you’re gone.”

Relaxing a little, he slings his arm around Keith’s neck. Ulaz steps forward. “I’ve input coordinates for you to rendezvous with my people. Remember, Champion, the Blade of Marmora is with you.” Then he hands a syringe to Keith. “For emergencies. The Champion must escape.”

Solemnly, Keith nods. “Understood.”

“Go.”

The two of them step out into the hallway towards the escape pods. “Keith, what did he give you?” he asks, voice still rough from the drug.

“Nothing you need to worry about. Just concentrate on moving your legs, Shiro,” Keith replies lightly.

Suddenly, the alarms flare and sentries fill the corridor. Cursing, Keith lets go of him and unsheathes his blade and rushes forward to clear the way. Shiro exhales and, leaning against the wall for support, drags himself towards the action.

“Shiro!” A sentry suddenly runs at him but he manages to duck out of the way and crushes the bot with his prosthetic just as Keith returns. The hallway is now littered with broken sentries, their parts strewn about.

He smiles weakly. “The military here doesn’t know what they missed out on by leaving you out.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “The empire would sooner fall than admit an omega can fight. Here, give me your arm. Let’s keep going. We’re almost there.”

“On Earth, things will be different,” Shiro sighs.

A smile. “Yeah, I can’t wait.”

The escape pod is in sight when the halls begin to fill with the sound of soldiers and officers. “Keith, we can make it. We’re almost there,” he urges.

Keith shakes his head. “Shiro, I need you to make a run for the pod. You’re the one that needs to escape.”

He watches the omega pull out the syringe and without thinking, he reaches out.

A wave a heat flushes through him as the new drug floods his system. His vision doubles and the sound around him muffles as he falls to his knees. To his side, he can hear Keith frantically calling for him.

The drug doesn’t react well with his body and he can feel the nausea growing, but the shock to his system is enough to rid his body of its earlier sluggishness. Standing back up on unsteady feet, he pulls Keith along to the pod with only their objective in mind.

Keith is protesting but the words aren’t registering. The room is spinning and footsteps are approaching and he can feel his body flush with fever, but he doesn’t stop. In front of the escape pod, he stares uncomprehendingly at the door until Keith opens it and pulls him inside.

Collapsing onto the ground, he can feel his fingers going numb, but in a moment of clarity, he hears, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? He’s as good as dead if he goes.”

Shiro tries to focus his vision on the large mass in front of them but his eyes refuse to cooperate.

“You’re lying!”

“Am I? Look, his body is failing him already. We can get the inducer out of his system. You want him to live, don’t you?”

Keith hesitates.

He doesn’t.

Reaching up, he slams his hand down on the eject button.

The escape pod shoots out, sending him crashing into a wall. He wakes to something wet falling on his face. “…Keith, are you crying?” he rasps, throat parched. His arm is twitching and he doesn’t trust himself to reach up.

“You idiot. Why’d you do that? You could’ve gotten away on your own! Why didn’t you let me help?” Keith asks, leaning over him, coming into focus.

A small mercy.

Shiro smiles. “But the promise was both of us getting out.”

He licks his lips and doesn’t ask for water because there won’t be any.

“Keith?”

Those indigo eyes shine with unshed tears and he thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen in space so far. “What is it?”

“Tell me what you want to do…when we reach Earth?” he whispers.

Keith holds him close and takes in a shaky breath. “You promised to show me the mountains, remember? Then the sea…”

His eyes drift close. “We’ll have to get you sunblock…”

“I don’t know what that is. You’ll have to show me, Shiro. After that, I want to go to a ‘zoo’ and see a ‘hippo’…”

With a smile, he listens to the fading sound of Keith recounting his promises against the dull hum of the escape pod engine as it takes them to the little blue planet in the Sol system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at a fade to black but in writing


	6. Drunk Princess Carry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @senbeikun asked, Sheith princess carry!!! Totally drunk or embarrassed (or both!) Keith and Shiro who refuses to let his baby down.
> 
> Forgot to post this from last month

“Hey Pidge, want to see something fun?”

His face is a little flushed from his Altean wine, but of the ‘big kids’, Matt seems to be in better shape than Keith. Shiro is slowly pacing himself while the Keith went and downed the little cup on a dare and is currently looking a little zoned out.

Pidge grins at him. “You know I do.”

“Okay, get a load of this,” Matt says. He brings his hand up to his mouth and shouts, “Look out, Shiro!”

At once, Keith’s eyes widen and he snaps to attention.

Shiro looks over with an arched brow. “Wha—?”

Before he can get his question out, Keith’s jumped out of his seat and scooped the older boy up in his arms. “Don’t worry, Shiro, I’ll get you somewhere safe. I’ll protect you,” he slurs, looking around the room for an escape route.

To the side, Lance is trying to capture the moment on camera but is shaking too much from his laughter. Hunk and Allura look impressed at Keith’s sudden display of strength and Coran has launched into a drunken recollection of a time King Alfor bench pressed Zarkon.

“Keith, we’re okay! There’s no danger!” Shiro tries, arms wrapped around the other boy’s neck, face now even more flushes than before. But Keith isn’t listening as he puts some distance between them and the rest of the group.

After a moment, Pidge asks, “So now what?”

Matt shrugs. “We normally stop him before he gets anywhere.”

“Alright, so how do we stop him?” Hunk asks.

Shrugging again, Matt replies, “I don’t know. He looks like he’s gotten a lot stronger. I didn’t think he’d still be able to lift Shiro that easily. Anyone want to be the one to wrestle him for Shiro?”

Coran raises his hand. “I will! I’ll perform my famous  _hoo-ha-hah_  and my  _hnghh_!” he exclaims, acting out his headlock.

Lance snorts. “That’d be completely useless if someone does a  _hi-yah_!”

“Not if I deflect with my secret move!  _Pew! Pew! Pew!_ Altean flying kick!”

“Those aren’t even wrestling moves anymore,” Pidge comments.

Crossing her arms, Allura tilts her head and points out, “Yes, well, perhaps you should decide on a person soon because Keith just ran out of the room.”

A sudden thought hitting him, Matt pauses. “…you might want to lock the hangar.”

Allura narrows her eyes. “None of you are ever drinking again.”


End file.
